Couple's night home
by AmazingDoom
Summary: It's couple's night and Sherlock brings home a strange gift.
1. Chapter 1

It is a nice summer morning and John is eating his breakfast in peace and calm when suddenly the door flings open. In comes Sherlock in all his might. He walks into the kitchen with his right hand raised to the sky. In it he's holding a box. It's neither big or small. Just small enough for Sherlock to be able to hold it up with just the one hand with no difficulty. It is completely black in color and has a red ribbon tied around it. In John's eyes it looks rather fancy actually. It makes him wonder what's inside.

'Here – my dear – are a few things I picked up for tonight. You didn't forget, did you?' Sherlock raises an eyebrow.

'Right! Couple's night. So do you want to eat out or at home in the kitchen?'

'I would prefer eating you in the bedroom.' He smirks. 'These things I bought will make things rather interesting. I did my research well and decided to hit two stones in one blow. It's been a while since I last had any new experiments going on so I thought we could do a little experimenting in the bedroom.' He smirks again. 'I'm going to the supermarket now. Today is a special treat. I'll cook you anything. What do you want to eat?'

'Anything? Well then. I guess some of your delicious pancakes would be nice.'

'Coming up! Don't go anywhere.'

He walks into the bedroom and leaves the box by the bed then walks outside again. As soon as the door shuts John is on his feet. He hurries into the bedroom and carefully removes the red ribbon and lifts up the lid of the box. Inside is a roll of black tape, a blindfold and a small whip-like object with many tails made of black leather. One after another he holds them up to examine them. Suddenly he hears a voice from behind. It's Sherlock.

'Forgot my wallet. Not like me to forget things... '

John turns around and looks Sherlock straight in the eye. He still has the whip in his hand.

'_That _is called a flogger.' Sherlock grins amused at his lover. 'It seems that you are a very impatient man. I guess dinner will just have to wait.'

He walks up to John and takes the flogger from his hand. He puts it down carefully on the bed.

'Lie down face up on the middle of the bed.' He orders and gives John a very serious face.

John didn't dare to challenge him while he was wearing his serious face. When John is comfortable on the bed Sherlock picks up the tape and blindfold. He puts the blindfold over John's eyes and ties him to the bed using the black tape. Strangely enough the tape doesn't stick to the skin and actually feels really comfortable. Now the only thing that John can use to figure out what is going on is his hearing. He can hear footsteps going around the bed. Then he can feel Sherlock crawling up on the bed. John is starting to get really nervous when Sherlock suddenly breaks the silence.

'Oh and just so you know. The flogger is for work. Not for play.'

John gives out a small sigh of relief and relaxes a bit. Sherlock pulls John's pants and boxers down to his knees and gives out a small sigh.

'You're really making this hard for me... ' Sherlock mumbles.

'What do you mean?'

'I can't have you like this. The tape makes it impossible for me to remove your clothes. Of course, that was the idea. But now... I really want to be inside of you. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to get the most out of what I've got to play with.'

Sherlock pulls John's sweater up so that his nipples are visible. He bends down and starts sucking on one and then the other. John can feel the sensation building. It's making him hard.

'Sherlock... This is really... Nice.'

Sherlock stops sucking and moves his hands to John's desires. He starts pulling at his hard erection, causing him to moan.

'Ah!' John pants.

The long fingers feels better than anything. The only thing that exists in John's world right now is this feeling. Since he can't see anything his other senses are aroused. Sherlock gives him pleasure unlike any other sensation. The feeling of his hands. The sound of his heavy breathing. They all bring John to the edge and he releases all over Sherlock. The tape is removed and John takes off the blindfold. Now he can see exactly how much he came. His fluid is all over Sherlock. On his shirt, his pants and even on his face. John can't help but laugh at the sight of him.

'It's not funny. I wasn't prepared. You came faster than usual. And a _lot_ more than you usually do.' Sherlock says and gives John a very serious face.

'I'm sorry.'

John gives Sherlock a soft kiss.

'So... What about dinner?' John says and gives him a smile.

'Right. Dinner. I'll just get cleaned up first.'

Sherlock leaves the bed and walks into the bathroom to shower. John takes off all his clothes and follow him.

'Do you want me to wash you back?' John says as he opens the bathroom door.

'There's no need for that. It's the front that is all messy.'

'Leave that to me.'

John steps into the shower and gives Sherlock a deep kiss. What happens next is up to your imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

Or not!

Immediately Sherlock grabs John's arms and forces them behind his back. Sherlock turns him around so that his back is turned against him. He pushes him up against the wall and kisses his neck.

'Stay like that.' He bosses and reaches down to the floor to pick something up.

As he stands up again he brushes what he picked up against John's back. It's soft and quite ticklish. Then John realizes what it is.

'The flogger!'

'Yes... I brought it into the shower with me because I knew that you would follow me like the naughty boy you are.'

'But you said...'

'I know what I said. What I said doesn't matter. I want to see what effects it has on a living body. Your body, to be more precise.'

Sherlock takes a step back, still touching John's back gently with the tails of the flogger. Suddenly he stops. Then a sharp pain hits John's back. It's not as bad as he thought it would be. It hurts, but it's more of a spread out pain. It feel almost like sparkles of fire on his skin. He can feel his blood rushing to the area. His pulse quickens. Then Sherlock hits him again. This time on his buttocks. And again. He hits the exact same spot. That way the pain is somewhat dulled. John turns his head to look at Sherlock.

'Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. I've read a great amount of articles about the right way of doing this. It's actually quite easy when you know all the tricks.'

John feels safe in his hands. He trusts him. Maybe more than he should. Sherlock puts down the flogger on the floor and puts his arms around John's sore body. The contact hurts but is still very enjoyable. Sherlock reaches down with his hand to John's bottom and strokes it gently.

'It's all red now. Oh poor little army doctor. So helpless in the arms of another man.'

John tries to protest, only to find Sherlock's lips locked onto his. John turns his body around. Sherlock nibbles John's bottom lip in a somewhat playful manner that tickles him. Then John can feel Sherlock's wet arms surround him. They pull him closer. They pull him into a loving embrace.

'I'm sorry...' Sherlock mumbles against his neck. 'Are you all right?' He sounds worried.

'I'm fine. My butt is a little sore though.'

Sherlock puts his hands on John's buttocks.

'Nothing new then.' He smirks. 'It doesn't feel any different.' He says and squeezes them.

'Maybe not to you.' John grabs his hands and move them away from the soreness.

'I guess this means that nothing goes in that area tonight?'

'That's right. And if you try anything I will kill you.'

'That's my Watson. Always with the pointless threats. Oh well. I guess this time I will listen.'

He pulls John up onto his chest so that his feet are above ground. Then he steps out of the shower with him in his arms.

'There's no work tomorrow. I made sure.' Sherlock says and gives John one of his evil smiles.


End file.
